The Snake Queen and the Fox Princess
by Scarlet Hathaway
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have both left the Hidden Leaf Village and they both seek a wife to accompany them through their plans. How far will Naruto and Sasuke go for revenge? Will the girls ever escape? SasuSaku and NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1: Their History

**Hey everybody I'm back! I've got a new story for you guys and I've got big plans for this one! This first chapter is just to set the scene for other chapters so it's pretty short. I will have a real chapter out as soon as I can! Let me know what you think!**

 _Chapter 1: Their History_

Back when they were only genin, they despised each other. But at the same time, they needed each other to get them through. Whatever one did, the other had to do better. Eventually, their whole team became chunin and they were looked up to by the younger generation. On one fateful day, they were sent on an A rank mission that would change their lives. Team 7 was sent on a mission to retrieve a secret scroll from the Hidden Mist Village. The retrieval was the easy part. Getting back to Konoha was a different story. They encountered many enemy ninja, including ninja from the Hidden Sound. 2 members from Team 7, Naruto and Sasuke, received curse marks from Orochimaru. Sakura was the only one that wasn't cursed.

After that mission, everything changed. Naruto was no longer the annoying little kid that everyone saw him as. He rarely smiled or hung out with his friends. Also, Sasuke had changed. His whole perspective of life changed. His only goal was to punish whoever had made him this way. And that feeling was what turned Naruto away from the rest of the village, but it also created a new relationship between him and Sasuke. They no longer bickered or fought, but they rarely talked either. It was almost as if the could communicate telepathically. If they went on missions, they were always put together because how how well the pair worked together. As they both got stronger, they became more and more distant. When they were both 20 years old, they left the village together. Search teams were sent regularly for the first year that they were gone but they gave up after that. No one knew where they went or what they were planning to do. And to this day, 4 years after their disappearance, the two remained a mystery.

And so, our story begins...

 **That's all I've got for the background info! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured!

**OMG! Thank you to all of the people who have followed my story so far! Every time my Gmail gives me a notification I get excited lol. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Captured!

"Ugh, I'm starving! Wanna head over to Ichiraku? I can text Shika and Kiba to see if they have time to meet us," Sakura said to her best friend Hinata.

"Y-yes, that sounds like fun," said Hinata shyly.

"Hina, you don't have to act so shy around me! We've been friends long enough now and you still have barely come out of your shell!"

Hinata paused for a moment. "I-um..."

"Oh, don't worry about it! We'll get you out of your shyness in no time! Let's go!" Said Sakura enthusiastically.

"Okay."

"Hey that was a start! You didn't stutter!" Sakura pointed out. Hinata giggled and Sakura pulled out her phone to text their boyfriends. "So, Shika has too much paperwork but Kiba can come!" Said Sakura looking up from her phone. "Great!" Hinata said and she smiled a little. Sakura guessed that she was happy that her boyfriend could hang out with them. They finally arrived And they sat down to order. Kiba joined them a few minutes later and they laughed and talked for hours. So far, the night was perfect.

~X~

"Naruto," a black haired man said. Naruto was practicing infusing the Nine Tails chakra into his Rasengan. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"We're leaving. Tonight."

Naruto smirked. "Well, it's about time. We've been in this hellhole long enough. A change of scenery would be nice. Plus, I've been looking forward to having a little bit of fun with _her_."

Sasuke couldn't hold back a small smile at his words. They both longed for a woman that they could call their own.

"We will have to leave soon if we want to make it to Konoha before dawn. The cover of night will most certainly be very helpful," said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and stopped his training to prepare for the long night ahead of them

~X~

Shikamaru sat at his desk in the Hokage's office. The whole top was covered in papers. He put his face in his hands and sighed. "Choji!" He called and Choji rushed through the door. "What is it, Lord Seventh?"

"Choji, I told you not to call me that anymore, remember? I know I'm the Hokage but I hate all that formal stuff. Just pretend that we're just normal friends like we used to be," said Shikamaru.

Choji chuckled. "Right, okay _Shikamaru_."

"Anyway," He continued. "I need you to get the following jonin for me for a very important S rank mission."

"Right away. Which ones?"

"Hmmmm, get me Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame."

"Yes, Shikamaru. May I ask what this is about?"

"We may have found a location on Naruto and Sasuke and if our Intel is correct, they're planning something big. We don't know what it is yet, but it's important that we check it out."

With that, Choji nodded and left the room. When talking to Choji, Shikamaru had left out a big part of the Intel that they had received. He was hoping that the team would be able to make it to their hideout before they made it out. If the information was correct, Naruto and Sasuke were going to come to Konoha.

About 20 minutes later, Choji came back with Neji, Kiba, and Shino following. "What is this about? Choji wouldn't tell us anything until we got here. What's this important mission?" Asked Kiba.

"We have a possible location on the hideout of Naruto and Sasuke," Shikamaru informed. "It is imperative that you leave as soon as possible." Shikamaru paused, trying to decide whether or not to give them all the information. He decided to leave out some parts. "We don't know how long they will remain at this location, so pack up your things and leave immediately. You are dismissed."

They all exited and the team made their way back to their homes to gather their things.

~X~

2 hours later, the team was ready to leave. They all had their gear and met up at the entrance of the village. "Alright, we have the coordinates of the location so let's try to get there by morning," said Neji. The other 2 nodded and Kiba patted Akamaru, who was always by his side.

As they all passed through the giant doors, Shino looked back at the village. Something about the whole situation didn't seem right to him. He stopped and continued to look behind him, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Shino, what's wrong? You comin?" Asked Kiba. Shino snapped out of his daze, "Yes, coming," was all he said before he followed them into the forest.

~X~

"Well, that was fun!" Sakura said to Hinata.

"Yes, I enjoyed it as well. Too bad Kiba-kun had to leave."

"Yeah, that was weird. Choji seemed like he was in a really big hurry." Sakura glanced down at her phone. "Wow! It's already 3:00AM! We'd better head home and get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night, Sakura," said Hinata.

"Night." Sakura replied and the girls parted ways.

~X~

Sakura made it home in just under 15 minutes. She walked inside and immediately changed into a sports bra and spandex and pulled her long pink hair into a French braid. She laid down on her bed and looked to the side. 'So Shika's still at the office then.' She thought. She had moved in to his house about 6 months prior and they were starting to get really serious. She pulled the blankets up to her face and closed her eyes. She wondered why he had been spending so much time in his office lately. He always snuck in very late or didn't come back at all. She was beginning to worry about him. Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when she drifted off to sleep.

~X~

Hinata changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt when she got back to her house. Like Sakura, she lived with her boyfriend too. But they had been living together for almost 9 months. Hinata grabbed a water bottle and climbed into her large bed. She was used to Kiba being out on missions, but for some reason, she felt extra lonely this time. She longed for his body to be next to hers. She wasn't sure why she felt this way, but she was too tired to think about it. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

~X~

It was almost morning when Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to Konoha. They had encountered some ninja on their way but easily avoided them. They suspected that the ninja were from Konoha. Sasuke and Naruto crept around the guards and made it inside the village. Then, Naruto activated his Nine Tails mode and sensed the chakra of the ones that they were after. He pointed Sasuke in the direction of his girl and they both went in separate directions to the girls' houses.

~X~

Hinata awoke suddenly when she heard a noise. She slowly got out of her bed to investigate. She walked out into the hallway and to the kitchen. Nothing. Living room? Nothing. Front door? Nothing. 'I must've imagined it.' She thought. She sluggishly walked back in the direction of her room. When she opened the door, she saw a figure standing in the middle of the room. Before she could scream, a hand was over her mouth. "Shhhh, my princess. You're coming with me." Said a voice. She then felt pressure on the back of her neck and her whole world went black.

~X~

Sakura awoke from her sleep to a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello, Blossom," Sasuke said. "Since you can't talk, I'll do it for you. I've come to take you. I've been planning this since the day I left the village. I've missed you, my Queen."

Sakura was stunned. The hand over her mouth prevented her from making any noise, though she was unsure that any sound would've come out anyway. Sasuke scooped her up and found the pressure point on her neck. She tried to resist but the darkness soon overcame her. The last thing she heard was Sasuke laugh evilly and mutter, "Finally."

 **Okay, this chapter want any as long as I would've liked it to be but I really wanted to get one out to you guys tonight. I'll update as soon as I can but I have a volleyball tournament this weekend so I'm not sure when I'll be able to write. Thanks and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

**Hey guys! So, I had some extra time today so I decided to write you guys another chapter. In the future, I won't be able to post as frequently. But for now, here's chapter 3!**

 _Chapter 3: The Test_

Sakura awoke in a damp and dark room. She blinked but it was so dark that she could've been looking around with her eyes closed. As her eyes began to adjust, she moved toward the edge of the bed she was on and slowly got up. It wasn't until the blanket was fully off of her that she realized that she was completely naked. She quickly dove back to the bed and pulled the blanket around her body. 'Okay, so I wake up in a dark place on a bed with no clothes on. What the fuck?' She thought. Then she began to recall the events of the previous night. 'Sasuke! He took me to this place!' She knew that she had to find a way out. She began feeling her way around. Her hands traveled up and down the wall feeling for any possible exit or light switch. When she got to a certain point. The material changed. It now felt cold and hard, and there were different sections of it. 'Metal bars. So this is a dungeon. I'm in a cell.' She thought.

"So you're awake. It's been three days now," a voice called. Sakura's whole body tensed up. She knew that cold voice. Lights came on in the hallway and Sakura squinted. She noticed not one but 2 figures approaching. "Naruto," she breathed. She knew that he had left the village with Sasuke, but seeing him like this was still a shock. He no longer wore the orange and black jumpsuit that he used to. He now wore all black with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the shoulder of his shirt. His face was expressionless and the only thing that hadn't changed about him was his blonde, spiky hair and his sky blue eyes. Sasuke reached her cell and stopped but Naruto kept walking, not even bothering to look at Sakura. Even though Sakura didn't expect any warm welcomes, she still didn't expect him to completely ignore her. She quickly turned her attention to Sasuke when she realized that he hadn't spoken. His eyes were trained on her body, as if he were trying to see right through the blanket that covered her bare skin. She immediately became very self conscious and she looked down at the floor. "There's no need to be ashamed, Blossom. Your body is flawless," Sasuke said slyly. Sakura looked up at him with a cold stare. Just then, Sakura heard voices coming from the other end of the hall. There was a male voice and a...female voice. Sakura knew that voice anywhere and was thrown into a panic. "Hinata!" She cried. She then turned to Sasuke. She felt angry tears pooling in her eyes. "You bastards! Why have you brought us here? What the hell do you want from us?!"

"We want you to be our wives. You see, we want you to be bound to us forever. But we first have to see if you are worthy of standing by our side. Naruto and I will be conducting a series of tests on the both of you. They will be hard and some may be life threatening. But if one of you resists, the other dies."

Sakura stared at the malice in his eyes and could tell that he was being completely serious. This truly frightened Sakura, but she was more scared for Hinata. Sakura knew that Hinata could handle herself, but she still worried. "You will start your test in one hour," Sasuke informed her. "Oh, and don't worry about clothes. You won't be needing them." Sakura just stared at him. 'Huh? No clothes?' Sakura thought. "Fucking pervert," she muttered.

"Watch your mouth!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and then burst out laughing. "Hah, you can't tell me what to do you son of a bitch!"

"That's it! You're going to be punished!" Sasuke roared. He stormed into her cell and ripped the blanket away from her, exposing her bare body. "You will learn not to talk to me that way," he said and he dragged her out of the cell by her hair.

~X~

Hinata heard screams from down the hall. It sounded like Sakura. "No, Sakura! What's happening to her!" Hinata yelled in the most intimidating voice she could muster. Naruto looked directly into Hinata's byakugan eyes. Hinata was also not wearing any clothes. But Naruto kept his eyes on hers, and his eyes didn't travel to the rest of her body. Hinata was glad of this, but she didn't know what was happening to Sakura. Her screams began to grow fainter and it sounded like she was going farther and farther away. "Sakura..." She whispered.

"She's being punished," Naruto said suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata asked quietly.

"She tried to defy Sasuke. So she is being punished. Simple as that."

Hinata was shocked by how emotionless he was. It was as if he had no purpose anymore and Hinata missed his old, playful and smiling self. Thinking about Naruto when he was younger choked her up. She loved him, how he was happy and full of life even though he didn't have the best childhood. She always loved how he would never give up, no matter how hard something was. 'What has he become?' She thought.

"We're going to be testing you," Naruto said. "Though we have chosen you to be our wives, we need to make sure that you are strong enough to be bound by our sides. As you heard, if you defy us, you will be punished and if one of you tries to escape, the other will be killed. It would be in your best interest to obey and not defy. Let's face it, there's no getting out of this."

Hinata shivered. 'Is this really how Sakura and I will spend the rest of their lives? And...Kiba. Shikamaru too. My god. They must be worried sick.' Hinata was torn from her thoughts when Naruto spoke again. "The test should begin in a few minutes so, um, prepare yourself I guess." And with that he walked off, leaving Hinata alone with her tears.

~X~

"Stop please! I won't defy you! I made a mistake! Just don't do this!" Sakura yelled. She was bound to the wall with chains as she watched Sasuke remove his clothing. Tears were streaming down Sakura's face. She knew what came next.

"This is you're punishment. There's no getting out of it and I won't go easy on you." He smirked and exposed his stiff member. Sakura cringed as Sasuke came up to her and began to rub himself against her. Then he took out a kunai and sliced her upper thigh. She helped in pain and Sasuke licked the dripping blood.

"Please," Sakura whispered.

"We're just getting started," Sasuke replied. His hands traveled to her breasts and he squeezed and played with them. Sakura moaned but then cut herself off. She would not give him the satisfaction. But it was very hard to hold in when one of his fingers traveled down her body and into her wet opening. She moaned again, giving into him. He realized this and smiled, shoving 2 more fingers into her. He kept if squeezing her left breast while he began sucking on her right nipple. She threw her head back and moaned with pleasure. But that pleasure soon turned to pain when he sliced her with the kunai, and this time the wound was deeper and it was above her left breast. She screamed as the blade sliced through her sweat-covered flesh. Then he did something unexpected. He took her down from the chains. But her punishment was far from over. "On your knees," he commanded. Sakura obeyed. Then he stuck his hard member near her face. "Well? I know you know what to do. It's not like it's your first time or anything." Sakura just stared at Sasuke. It was true that she had sex with Shikamaru, but what shocked her was that Sasuke knew about it. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. Sasuke had grown impatient and he forced Sakura's mouth onto his member. At first she just stayed there, but when Sasuke began to push her head farther forward, she gave in and began to move her mouth back and forth. Sasuke moaned and Sakura pulled back in disgust. The last thing she wanted to do was pleasure him. "Fine. You want to be that way? Okay." Sasuke said, sounding irritated. He pushed Sakura onto a bed that was on the other side of the room and climbed on top of her. Then he thrusted his member into her as hard as he could. The motion caused Sakura to yell out in pain. But Sasuke wanted to make sure that it was as miserable for Sakura as possible. He began to pick up the pace and both of them began panting. Sakura began to moan louder and louder as they continued. Finally, Sasuke pulled out and grabbed the kunai again. Sakura could already feel the pain between her legs. To finish her off, Sasuke made one more slash of the kunai right under her eye. "Never disobey me again." Sasuke muttered, and dressed himself and left the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

 **Alright, that's it for tonight. I've been trying to make my chapters longer but sometimes I just like to get the chapter posted rather than take longer but make longer chapters. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

**I'm sorry everyone! I've been really slacking on chapters lately. I'm going to be leaving for vacation on Wednesday so I should be able to get my next chapter done. I don't know if I will be able to post until next week so I wrote a pretty long chapter. I've been working on this one for a few days so I hope you guys like it!**

 _Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End_

Sakura had now become very moody and agitated. The cut that Sasuke had made under her eye continued to bleed and drip down the side of her face. Sasuke had not come back to the room for several hours now and Sakura's pain and hunger intensified with every minute that passed. It was also hard for Sakura to face the fact that she had been raped by Sasuke Uchiha.

Every muscle in her body screamed at her, even at the most subtle of movements. All of the slashes made by the kunai stung and the pain between her legs was almost unbearable. Not to mention, Sakura couldn't push the thought from her mind that Sasuke came inside of her while was roughly thrusting into her. 'What if I'm...no, I don't even want to think about that.' Sakura stared up at the ceiling from the bed that she still laid on. Since she couldn't do anything else, thoughts continued to flood her mind. 'What if I never see Shika again? What if this "test" is just some crazy experiment to make them both stronger? What if I'll just be used as a sex toy for the rest of my life?' Sakura fell further and further into her despair as she thought more about what she would be losing if she ended up being trapped there forever.

Then her thoughts suddenly transformed. 'What if they ask me for information about the village? What if they try to torture it out of me? I don't know how long I would be able to stand that kind of pain. I..I don't know if it's worth the risk…' Then Sakura made a decision that would change her life forever.

She slowly began to get up, wincing in pain. 'I need to find something…' Sakura thought with no doubts about what she was going to do. She spotted an old looking vase on a dresser in the corner. She slowly walked over and grabbed it, almost passing out from the pain. She raised the vase over her head and threw it down to the floor. The vase shattered into a hundred pieces all over the floor. She looked toward the door and waited a moment to make sure that no one had heard the crash. When the door remained closed for about 3 minutes or so, she decided the coast was clear. She carefully knelt down next to the shattered vase and began to pick through it. When she decided that she had found the sharpest piece in the pile, she slowly made her way back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She closed her eyes and began speaking in a whisper. "Alright, this is it. Shika, I love you and I hope you can find a way to forgive me for what I'm going to do. Hina-chan, I hope you get out of here safe and that you don't have to follow the same path as the one that I have chosen. And as for you, Naruto and Sasuke, I hope you both die a slow and painful death before you go and rot in the depths of Hell. That's payback for what you have forced Hinata and I into." Sakura finished speaking her final words and a few tears fell from her eyes, wetting the now dried blood under her eye. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip around the shard of glass as she brought it down to her skin and began to cut.

~X~

"We're almost there," Kiba shouted to Shino and Neji, who weren't far behind him. They both nodded and began to speed up. Suddenly, Akamaru barked and looked up at Kiba. Then he barked again and Kiba understood. "They're gone. They've been gone for almost a whole day," Kiba said angrily. Shino sighed and Neji remained emotionless, clearly assessing the situation.

"They must've taken the girls to a different hideout. But we might as well check this one out any way to see if we can pick up any trace of them," said Neji. The two other teammates nodded and they all traveled the rest of the way to the hideout.

When they arrived, they found that the entrance had been completely covered up by fallen rocks. "Looks like they wanted to make sure nobody did any exploring," said Shino. Kiba scoffed.

"No big deal. Fang over fang will take this right out! Stand back guys!" Then Akamaru transformed into a replica of Kiba and they performed the fang over fang jutsu. It took some effort but they were finally able to get through the entrance. The three climbed over the rubble and into the dark cave. Neji pulled out a flashlight and switched it on. The three of them couldn't believe what they saw.

They were in a space filled with prison-like cells and tables with lights and experimenting equipment. The only thing that seemed to be missing were the things that were being experimented on and the ones conducting the experiments. They were all in shock. This whole scene seemed all too familiar.

"So, they've taken after Orochimaru," said Shino.

"Oh shit. I hope this isn't what they took the girls for," said Kiba nervously. Neji sighed and they all fell silent, though they were all thinking the same thing. They knew that the girls had been taken to be experimented on, but some questions remained. Why those two? What kind of experiments are these? Will we ever see them again?

The three of them exchanged glances and Akamaru whined. "We need to finish up here and go report back to the Hokage," said Neji. The other two nodded and they continued to look for some clue as to where they had gone, but with no luck.

"Let's get out of here. There's nothing that will give us any clues," said Kiba. With that, they all exited the hideout and traveled back to the village in silence.

~X~

Hinata hadn't moved since she last saw Naruto. She had cried until she became too tired to cry anymore. She constantly worried about Sakura. "She tried to defy Sasuke. So she is being punished." Naruto's words played over and over in her mind. She had been sitting alone in her little cell for hours and she wondered when The Test would begin. Suddenly, she heard footsteps that grew louder and louder. Hinata scooted into a corner and wrapped her arms around her legs. Finally, Naruto walked into her view and looked into her eyes. For a moment, Hinata became mesmerized by Naruto's beautiful blue eyes and she completely forgot to be afraid of him. She was snapped back to reality when Naruto unlocked the cell door. "We don't have much time. Sasuke will be coming back soon," He said. Hinata stared at him, puzzled. Was this some kind of trick?

"We're both getting out of here! I don't want to stay here with Sasuke anymore. I realized that what we're doing isn't right and I want to get out of here with you. Now let's go!"

Hinata didn't know what to think. She didn't know if this was just part of their Test or if he was really trying to help her. She decided to trust him, seeing as she didn't really have any other choice. She nodded and took his hand and they both ran out of the cell. They ran for awhile until they finally found the exit and they bolted out. The crisp night air felt nice and Hinata took a deep breath. It felt so nice to finally inhale some fresh air instead of the stale air in the cave. They stopped running when the had gotten a mile or so away from the cave. They climbed to the top of a tall tree to rest. Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled.

"So, we're free to do whatever we want." he said. But Hinata just looked down at her feet.

"Hina, you don't have to act so shy around me!" he exclaimed. Hinata froze. She remembered that those words had come from Sakura on the night that they were taken. 'Is it a coincidence? No, it's exactly the same as what Sakura said.' Hinata thought. 'What if I just jumped from this tree? If it was a genjutsu, I wouldn't die. But if it's not... well, I think it's a chance worth taking. I do need to come out of my shell right?' She smiled and got up. Naruto looked back at her but he was too late. She had already dove headfirst off of the tree. She closed her eyes and darkness surrounded her.

She thought it was over. She thought that she had been mistaken, and that she had actually just sacrificed her life for nothing. But then she heard a voice.

"So, you figured it out," said the voice. Hinata was suspended in the air with pitch blackness surrounding her. Then a light flashed and turned on, revealing Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-so it was a genjutsu," Hinata said to herself, though Sasuke heard her.

"Yes. I captured you in my genjutsu as soon as I was done with-" he cut off. Hinata understood immediately and tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Do you really think that I would kill her? There would've been no point in capturing her." His words didn't make Hinata feel any better. He never said anything about not hurting her, just not killing her.

"So, this is my genjutsu world. I created it with the power of my Mangekyo sharingan. You have passed the first phase of the test. The second phase will come soon." And that was all that Sasuke said before he released her from his jutsu.

Hinata blinked. She was right back in her cell where she had been before. Nothing had changed. The whole area was empty and silent. The only sounds were of her heavy breathing. Hinata was exhausted and she saw no reason to stay awake any longer. She crawled back into the bed that she awoke in and was asleep in minutes.

~X~

Sakura's vision had begun to fade when she was dragged out of the room she had been in. She could faintly see that both Naruto and Sasuke were calmly tending to the cuts on her wrists. Before she completely blacked out, she heard Sasuke chuckle and mutter two words in her ear. "You failed."

 **So that's all for now! It makes my day when so many of you follow and review on my story so I would just like to say thank you to all of you who put up with me! :)**

 **~Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5: Last Chance

**Hey everybody, I know it's been forever! My life has been so crazy lately and I've been working on this chapter for awhile. I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all of the follows that I got!**

 _Chapter 5: Last Chance_

 _"Speech" 'Thoughts'_

"They're long gone. They've been gone for almost 3 days now," Neji informed the Hokage. Shikamaru remained expressionless. "What about scent trails?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope. Washed away by the rain last night. We did get a sense of the direction they had gone while we were there, but we can't follow the scent anymore." Said Kiba

'Damn,' Shika thought. "Anything else?"

"Well…" Kiba started to say.

"Well what?" Shika asked. The teammates looked at each other and then looked back to Shikamaru. Then Neji spoke.

"We found a lab in the hideout that appeared to have been for experimenting. It is unclear what was being tested, but the whole situation seems very familiar."

Shikamaru pondered Neji's words. He understood what he meant by "familiar." He remembered what happened with Orochimaru. He also knew that Naruto and Sasuke had been cursed by Orochimaru, and most people in the village knew that it was pretty much inevitable that they would follow in Orochimaru's footsteps, or…

"Wait!" Shikamaru stood up. The others in the room jumped back, startled. Shikamaru sat back down slowly. He had forgotten that he had been just sitting there thinking while everyone else had been waiting for a response. "Get me any files that we have left on Orochimaru. Also, any information you can gather about what he was trying to do would help. I think I have a way that we can find out what Naruto and Sasuke are planning."

~X~

"Wake up, my beautiful" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes adjusted to the bright lights around her, she saw Sasuke standing beside the cold metal table that she was laid on. Sakura began to recall the events that had occurred the last time that she was conscious. His words echoed in her mind over and over again, "You failed." She cringed when she realized that his hand was caressing her upper thigh. She tried to move away from him but was not successful. She was strapped to the table, and she was still naked. There was a thin towel covering her upper body, but her waist and below was fully exposed. "What-" Sakura cut off as his hand slowly inched closer to her area. She squirmed and whimpered, hating that she was pleasured by his touch. "Hmmm, interesting.." Sasuke said slyly. "I've considered killing you. And since you disobeyed, I have a knife at your little friend's throat as we speak. Her life and yours depend on how you do in this phase of your test. If you fail again, you both die. I have only chosen to give you both a second chance for two reasons. One, Hinata passed the first part of your test. And two…" he said, his hand beginning to massage and explore her area. Sakura moaned louder. "Well, I just love having fun with you…" Sasuke sneered. Sakura didn't know what to do. Her mind was beginning to cloud from the pleasure of his touch, and she was quickly losing her ability to think straight. With the last bit of clear head that she had, she came to a decision. 'I have to survive. For Hina. For Shika.' She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He was surprised at first, but then he returned the kiss, increasing the pressure. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, running her hands up and down his warm, bare back. He pulled the towel away from the top of her body, leaving her body fully exposed to him. He began to bounce and squeeze her large breasts. She whimpered, as if asking for more. He smiled and squeezed harder. Her hand traveled down his stomach and reached his member, which was still covered by his pants. She began to massage him and his member grew hard. He groaned and quickly began to remove his remaining clothing. With one hand still playing with her breast, his other hand traveled to her wet area and he stuck two fingers inside of her. She moaned happily and moved her hips, asking for more. She grabbed his member and began moving her hand up and down it. He began to move on top of her and she winced. He stopped when he remembered that she was still on the hard metal table. "Right, uh.. Oh! Over here," Sasuke said, motioning to the pile of towels nearby. They both rushed to the towels and resumed. Sakura left a trail of hot kisses down his stomach and then began swirling her tongue on the top of his member. He laid back and moaned when her whole mouth closed around him and bob up and down. His hands became tangled in her long, pink hair when he grabbed onto it. When she finished, he rolled on top of her and stuck his member inside of her. She winced. She was still sore from the last time. He slowed down, noticing that she was in pain, but she nodded at him, urging him to pick up the pace. He thrusted in and out of her. Then they flipped over so she was on top of him. He moaned at the new depth that he was able to get to inside of her. She began to grind against him and he grabbed her hips, guiding her. They both moaned and eventually came. When they finished, they laid next to each other on the pile of towels. Sakura didn't know what to think anymore. She hated to admit it, but she had actually enjoyed it. She hated the fact that she had sex with Sasuke when she was still with Shikamaru, but she knew that it was necessary to protect the ones she cared about. "Well," Sasuke said, panting. "That was fun. You passed so I'm going to give you both another chance. But believe me when I say that one more step out of line and you're done. Get dressed." Sasuke added grabbing some clothes and tossing them to her. Sakura nodded and dressed herself.

They both exited the lab room and Sasuke led Sakura back to her cell. He opened the door and she reluctantly walked inside. "What happens next?" Sakura asked dully.

"The bonding." Sasuke replied and he walked away without saying another word."

~X~

Hinata woke with a start when Naruto banged on the cold bars of her cell. "Get up. We need to prepare you for the bonding ritual," he said.

"The what?" Hinata asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just come with me." Hinata was apprehensive but followed him. She had no other choice anyway. They walked down long, winding hallways for what seemed like forever until they made it to a room that appeared to be some kind of lab. Hinata's eyes welled with tears when she saw that Sakura was there, standing beside Sasuke. "Sakura!" She yelled running up to hug her friend. "Hina! Oh my god are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. They hugged each other tightly. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah. A little banged up but alright."Then Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Are you going to tell us what this whole 'bonding' thing is about?"

"Yes. In order to ensure that you will behave and follow us forever, we will implant some of our special chakras into you. That way, you will be bound to us forever." Said Sasuke. The girls cringed. They would have virtually no hope of escape if they did this. But how would they avoid it? They looked at each other and sighed. This was it. This was their new life. Both of them looked down, accepting their fate. The boys smiled. "Finally, time to make you mine," said Naruto, smirking.

 **Okay, I know it's pretty short, but I wanted to get something out there for you guys. I will update as soon as I can. REVIEW!**

 **~Scarlet**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the long wait, but it's been a really long time since I've had any spare time. Anyways, I know you probably want me to get to the point so here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Bonding

The bonding process was a long and painful one. The girls removed their shirts and waited for the torture to begin. Naruto switched into Nine Tails mode and Sasuke activated his Susano'o. The boys looked at each other and nodded before they both placed a hand on the right side of each of the girls' chests.

Then came the worst part. They began to send large amounts of chakra into their bodies. Both girls screamed in pain. The chakra tore through flesh and bone as it made its way through their bodies and into the center of their chakra networks. There, it intertwined itself with the original chakra that lived inside of their bodies.

Sakura's vision was becoming spotty and she knew she would soon pass out. Hinata was already swaying and Naruto had to support her body while still pushing his chakra in. The loss of chakra also exhausted Naruto and Sasuke. Even though they had made sure to store enough chakra to complete the procedure, they still felt the fatigue of having almost half of their chakra extracted. Sakura eventually slumped onto Sasuke, so both boys now had to hold up the girls while transferring the chakra.

Finally, the flow of chakra into the girls slowed down and eventually stopped. Once the boys stopped sending in chakra, the final part of the bonding was performed. The boys sat the girls on the ground and stepped back to watch.

Slowly, a tattoo-like mark appeared on each of the girls on the spot where the boys' hands had been. Once they darkened fully, the boys were able to make out what had appeared. On Hinata, there was an eye that looked like it could've belonged to the Nine Tails. But instead of a pupil, there was the Uzumaki clan symbol. Sakura's mark was a snake that was curled into a circle. It was surrounding the Uchiha clan symbol.

The boys both smiled."She's beautiful," said Naruto, still staring at Hinata.

"I can definitely say the same for Sakura," Sasuke added. "Especially since I've been in bed with her twice," He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm not always horny like you, Sasuke. I like to take things a little bit slower," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke glared at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm just glad that she's mine. My own… Fox Princess," Naruto said.

"Fox Princess?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. Like, she's my princess and I'm her prince. And I do have a giant fox living inside of me," Naruto said confidently.

Sasuke pondered for a moment and then spoke, "Well then. I guess that would make her my Snake Queen," he paused for a moment. "And I am her king."

~X~

Shikamaru lay in his bed in silence. It was 2:30 AM and he was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept in days. He was worried sick about Sakura and Hinata. His entire being begged for sleep but he resisted, not wanting to be asleep if they somehow managed to find their way home. But he felt his eyelids slowly begin to grow heavier and heavier. When he was beginning to give up on staying awake, he heard a heavy banging on the door. At first, he was disoriented and confused. But when the banging came again, he was snapped out of his daze. He got out of bed and pulled on his robes as he walked toward the door. He opened it and Choji stood there, holding a stack of papers and file folders.

"I found what you asked for," said Choji, looking proud of himself. Shikamaru nodded and let him in. He squinted as Choji switched on the lights. The two of them walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"This is big. Bigger than we ever could've thought," Choji began to explain. "Orochimaru began experimenting with chakra transfer and transformation. Meaning, he wanted to mix chakras together to make a more powerful and destructive chakra. One that had never been seen before and could take out 50 or more high level jonin in battle with just one 'mutant'."

"Wait, so you're saying that if you mix a normal person's chakra with a more powerful chakra, the outcome will be that strong?" Shikamaru asked, amazed. He had never heard of such a thing being possible.

"Yes, that's correct. So now we think about our current situation. Hinata and Sakura were taken by Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto has the tailed beast chakra and Sasuke has his susano'o. Both of these are very powerful chakras, more than capable of completing the transfer process, and turning it into a very powerful weapon," said Choji seriously.

"So you think that Naruto and Sasuke want to finish what Orochimaru started?"

"Yes. And we also have reason to believe that their first target will be the Leaf."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because of this," Choji said, handing Shikamaru a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and it read:

 _We're coming for you. This corrupt village needs to be taken down, and I want it to be done by my hand. Our weapons are far beyond what you leaf villagers can even comprehend, and they will take you down. There's no turning back now. This has gone too far._

Shikamaru handed Choji the piece of paper. "Where did you find this?"

"Right at the entrance to the village. One of the guards found it," Choji said uneasily.

"And you think it's from…"

"Yes. Without a doubt. This is proof that they have used Sakura and Hinata as their own personal weapons and-"

"Alright, I don't need to know anymore." Shikamaru sank down into his chair. 'Sakura,' he thought. "Alright. I want our most skilled ninja prepared for battle. This could come any day now and we need to be ready for anything. Choji, I need you to create a set of notes on what we know about what kind of damage they can cause." Shikamaru stood up, wide awake now. "And even if we can't beat them, we will die trying."

~X~

Hinata woke up in an unfamiliar room. Confused and dazed, she sat up and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Naruto standing in front of the bed that she was in.

"Sorry to startle you," he said calmly. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. She loved his eyes, even now. She didn't say anything back to him, just stared into his eyes with hers. When they finally broke their stares, Hinata looked down at her chest. She wore a white lace bra that looked like it was brand new. It made Hinata feel weird that Naruto had got her a bra. But that wasn't all that she was surprised about. She noticed her new unwanted tattoo that she had received. She looked up at Naruto again.

"The bonding process was completed, and it was very successful. You now possess unimaginable power that will be able to be used at my disposal. You are now bound to me forever." He took a step closer to her bed. Hinata shrank down into the blankets.

"Wha-what was the point?" Hinata managed to say.

"Well, we wanted you both to be bound to us so you couldn't run away. And also, you now possess mutant chakra that is possibly more powerful than that of my own tailed beast," Naruto informed.

Hinata couldn't even fathom that much chakra, not to mention that it was inside of her. Then Naruto's sudden change in subject caught her off guard.

"You're beautiful, Hinata."

"I'm-what?"

"You heard me. Wanna know something? I always knew you wanted me. And I wanted you too, badly. But I knew that it would have to wait, I had bigger matters to deal with. But now that I have you…" Naruto said, inching closer and closer. At first Hinata just stared at him, unsure what to do. But then she snapped out of it.

"No. I can't. Kiba…"

"Hinata, he's out of the picture. You will never see him again. I won't make you do this unless you fully agree to it. You are forever mine, now embrace it."

Hinata didn't know what to do. She was frozen with fear, but at the same time she was curious. She still loved him, and she knew that she always would. But part of her had also come to love Kiba.

She also realized something else. Naruto wasn't cold blooded like Sasuke. He still had some warmth and happiness locked away somewhere inside of him. And she wanted to be the one to bring it out again.

She looked up at him and nodded slowly. Naruto smiled, a truly happy smile, and Hinata practically melted. He rushed for the bed and crawled on top of her. He brought his lips to hers and closed all of the gaps between them.

Clothes were thrown across the room in all directions as their kissing became more and more passionate. Hinata was nervous, and Naruto knew it. He decided that he would take control. He slipped 2 fingers inside of her and began pumping in and out. Hinata moaned and arched her back.

"More!" she yelled.

Naruto eagerly pumped faster and began squeezing her breasts at the same time. She moaned, becoming more and more antsy. She wanted more.

Then, Naruto took his fingers out of her and began trailing hot kisses down her stomach and towards her wet area. She was about to ask what he was doing but then she threw her head back in pleasure as he stuck his tongue into her. Then he sat up, exposing his throbbing member to Hinata's view. She looked at him eagerly and he touched his tip to her center. She moaned impatiently. Naruto was surprised. He had never seen Hinata come out of her shell like that before. She had always been so shy.

Then he gave in and thrusted in, going slow at first and gradually picking up the pace. She moaned and panted loudly when she felt the pressure in her stomach release. Naruto could feel her walls closing around him and he grunted.

They continued, both surrounded by an aura of pure pleasure. They still loved each other, there was no denying that. And despite the circumstances, Hinata was pretty sure that she would forgive him for everything that he had done.

 **That's all I've got! I'm not sure when I'll get to post next so please be patient. Thank you all and please review!**

 **~Scarlet**


End file.
